freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Mi Kim
Yu-Mi Kim is an instructor at West Genetics and a former member of the Numbers. Background Born in Korea, Yu-Mi was Student Council President during her student days at West Genetics. She is also a veteran of the 8th Nova Clash, where she fought alongside Elize Schmitz and the late Kazuha Aoi as part of the elite Numbers unit. In 2062, Yu-Mi became an instructor at West Genetics, teaching a class on High-End Skills. In the present day she remains an instructor as well as a physics teacher. She holds the rank of Captain in the Chevalier. Appearance Yu-Mi is a woman with a very buxom figure in her early 20's. She has short dark brown hair that extends down to her neck, while the rest comes further down into her face in several bangs as well as leaving her ears view able at the sides and brown eyes. She is known for her buxom figure and extremely large breasts which have been recorded as the largest throughout the entire series thus far. Ironically, she has a weakness when touched there, as they are quite sensitive. Her outfit consists of a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue tie and matching skirt, accompanied with long brown stockings and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes. Personality Yu-Mi Kim is a very proud, strong-minded and dedicated woman, as evidenced in the opening chapter of Freezing: Zero, which sometimes put her at odds with her then room-mate, Elize Schmitz. She's also very honest about her feelings, though it sometimes gets her into trouble, as it did with Kazuha Aoi, whose carefree personality starkly contrasted with Yu-Mi's own. She's also very proud of her Korean heritage, and became good friends with Mi-Ryung Baek and Su-Na Lee, two fellow Korean Pandora, during her student years. Her personality didn't change much after the 8th Nova Clash, when she retired as a Numbers and became a teacher at West Genetics, her Alma mater. She and Elize seem to get along better as teachers than they did as students. Freezing: Pair Love Stories In 2059, Yu-Mi was a second-year and the 1st ranked Pandora in her class. She often fought with Elize Schmitz, the 2nd ranked Pandora and her rival in all things. Yu-Mi spent much of her time focusing on training, despite classmate Shion Nayfield advising Yu-Mi to quickly find a Limiter. Yu-Mi originally expressed apathy to being rushed into finding a partner, but upon meeting Max Hemilton, changed her mind and wished to partner with him. However, Elize also became interested in partnering with Max, and the two rivals decide to fight for him. Shion prevents bloodshed by making the rivals agree to a series of events instead of battle. Yu-Mi and Elize end up tying in the events and decide a duel is necessary to settle their differences. The fight commences and the rivals prove evenly matched. The fight is interrupted when Max arrives and reveals that the true reason he approached the two was to better win the heart of their classmate, Shion. Yu-Mi and Elize agree that their feud was started for foolish reasons, and the two begin to form a friendship. She's next seen in the Ticy Phenyl chapter, where she notices several Genetics students at a local club, which incenses her to no end. "Give them an inch, and they'll take a mile." She's especially enraged over seeing Chiffon Fairchild at the club, whom she later gives a stern lecture along with a thump on the head. Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc In 2061, Yu-Mi leads the Numbers and her fellow Pandora in battle against a Type-S Nova. Despite the odds stacked against them, Yu-Mi refuses to retreat and risk civilian casualties. She activates Pandora Mode and attempts to distract the Nova and allow her comrades to destroy it. The Nova proves too powerful and Freezes her. Right before she is killed, Yu-Mi is saved by the arrival of Kazuha Aoi. She explains that she has discovered how to counter the Nova's new abilities and asks Yu-Mi to back her up. Snapping into action, Yu-Mi orders Elize to swing around and attack from the rear and Shion to retreat with any wounded. Watching as Kazuha engages the Nova, Yu-Mi thinks how she has once again pushed the limits of being a Pandora and remembers her first meeting with the young Aoi. In 2060, Yu-Mi is the Student Council President of West Genetics. She trains herself in preparation for her new status as a senior, noting that she had to be a good role model for her new juniors. She returns to her room to find her roommate Elize Schmitz still asleep, aggravating Yu-Mi. She goes off to take a shower but is joined by Elize, embarrassing Yu-Mi greatly. The two then attend a student meeting where Sister Margaret announces their new status as seniors and encourages them to work hard. Afterwards, Yu-Mi and Elize meet up with their friend Shion Nayfield, who tells them that Gengo Aoi's granddaughter has recently transferred to West Genetics. The group is suddenly interrupted by a student crashing into Yu-Mi. Helping the injured girl, Yu-Mi and her friends are shocked to learn that she is the Pandora in question, Kazuha Aoi. Yu-Mi greets Kazuha politely, but is somewhat annoyed by her joking attitude. Elize breaks the tension by joking about Yu-Mi's breasts, which causes much laughter. Following the end of the Spring Junior Carnival, Yu-Mi is ecstatic that Baek Mi-Ryung managed to come in first place, which guarantees her as the future leader of the Numbers. When Elize asks how Kazuha did, Yu-Mi informs her that she came in last despite their high hopes. Despite this, Kazuha approaches the trio and explains that she will be placed into their squad even though she came in last. Furious, Yu-Mi explodes at Kazuha and demands to know why she is being admitted into the Numbers. When she brushes off Mi-Ryung losing out to her family connections, Yu-Mi slaps Kazuha in a rage. After the confrontation, Yu-Mi sulks in her dorm. Elize points out that Yu-Mi is wasting her time since she is the one who decided to slap Kazuha. The Korean Pandora attempts to justify her position, but concedes that she did not act like a proper role model. She tells Elize that she will go to the junior dorms an apologize, but stops when told that Kazuha lives outside of the academy, annoying Yu-Mi once again. The duo attend a quick student meeting where the joint-training exercise between West and East Genetics is discussed. Afterwards, the two head for Kazuha's house. Yu-Mi and Elize have dinner at Kazuha's, where her brother Kazuya grows angry at Yu-Mi. The classmates move to the living room to have tea and talk, and Yu-Mi learns that Kazuha lives completely independent from her grandfather. Upon hearing that Kazuha and Gengo are deeply estranged, Yu-Mi admits that she was wrong to hit her without getting to know her better. She apologizes for her behavior. Kazuha asks for more than apology, angering Elize. Yu-Mi steps in and agrees, promising to allow Kazuha to hit her with no punishments. Instead, Kazuha gropes Yu-Mi lewdly. Embarrassed, Yu-Mi slaps Kazuha again, who takes it in good humor. The three reconcile and after being prompted, Kazuha reveals that Mi-Ryung and Kotou plan to have an unsanctioned fight. Yu-Mi and her friends head back to West Genetics to stop the fight. The group interrupt Mi-Ryung and Kotou before they can start their duel. Yu-Mi asks if Kotou truly hates her that much . Upon hearing the answer, Yu-Mi decides to allow the two to fight it out despite the objections from Elize. As the fight commences, Yu-Mi watches and comments that both girls are superb Pandora. Mi-Ryung appears to win the fight, but Yu-Mi correctly guesses that Kotou is not beaten yet. The intensifies and accidentally destroys the control system for the Nova Dummy nearby, activating it. Yu-Mi leaps into action, ordering Elize to get help, and taking charge of the two juniors. When Kotou breaks formation, Yu-Mi jumps in front of her and takes the hit, being wounded in the process. She reprimands her for failing to stay in a unit and work together. Collapsing, Yu-Mi stays awake long enough to witness Kazuha take down the dummy with little effort. The next day, Yu-Mi is sent to the recovery center. Elize reprimands her for her actions that earned her fifteen days in confinement. Yu-Mi asks how Kazuha is doing and after hearing that she too will be punished, expresses disappointment that she got caught up in her own fiasco. Elize informs Yu-Mi that Mi-Ryung and Kotou teamed up to bring her flowers and plan on yelling at Yu-Mi later, cheering the Korean Pandora greatly. Elize then asks if the rumors are true, that it was Kazuha who stopped the dummy. Yu-Mi confirms it and admits to having many questions for the young Pandora. Fifteen days later, Yu-Mi is released from confinement and meets up with her friends. Freezing Introductory Arc Yu-Mi Kim is first seen stopping Satellizer L. Bridget from harming Ganessa Roland along with Elize Schmitz. She is later seen checking on Kazuya Aoi, as she recognized him being Kazuha Aoi's younger brother. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Yu-Mi is seen in the emergency room, asking if Miyabi Kannazuki's injuries were serious. She is then later seen talking to Satellizer L. Bridget after her week of solitary confinement, even though Miyabi Kannazuki started the fight, saying that next time they would not be so lenient with her. She then states that if Satellizer ever comes to hurt Kazuya Aoi, or something dreadful should happen to him, she would kill her personally. Rana Introductory Arc Yu-Mi appears with Elize Schmitz analyzing Kazuya Aoi's medical data, discovering that he possesses a Stigmatic body. She then briefly appears coaching, as Rana Linchen spars with Ganessa Roland. 10th Nova Clash Yu-Mi and Elize Schmitz are notified about the Nova invading West Genetics, but she and fellow faculty member Elize wipe out three of the Novas, but fail to eliminate the fourth as it teleports to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide through Cassie Lockheart's infected stigmata. Student Presidency Duel Arc She is seen being surprised about the news of Chevalier and their cruel use of the E-Pandora's. She also states that they used the 11th Nova Clash to cover up more serious facts. Valkyrie Introduction Arc She is seen talking to Elize Schmitz about organizing the data for the new Pandora project named Valkyrie, named after Norse mythology, while expressing her concerns about how fast this project had came up, after the scandal with E-Pandora and the new commission of a new head of Chevalier. She is later seen talking to Elize about the Valkyrie project analyzing the girls as basically electrical appliance always needing to be plugged in to the Faylan Generator. Yu-mi is seen greeting the Valkyries, Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, and Kazuya Aoi saying she purposely came late to allow them to greet each other. She then shows them the rest of Platoon 13, Cassie Lockheart, Roxanne Elipton, and Charles Bonaparte with Su-Na Lee being the leader of the group. She later meets Su-Na at a bar and congratulates her on being appointed as Platoon 13 commander. Yu-Mi comments that Su-Na is perfect for the job, but was surprised that she accepted since Chevalier's strongest soldier is usually lazy. Su-Na laughs at her senpai, and says she wishes to train some juniors while she's still young, which makes Yu-Mi somewhat uncomfortable. Su-Na reveals that the other reason she accepted the position was because the "Professor" wanted to come to Japan, surprising Yu-Mi. She and Su-Na are later seen greeting Atsuko Seiga. Atsuko comments on Yu-Mi's past as a member of Numbers, and shows the two Korean Pandora the Faylan Generators that are to be used for the joint-training exercise. 12th Nova Clash She is seen in the monitor room monitoring the joint exercise. She then notice that the vital signs of the Pandora's are becoming unstable. When the situation had gotten out of hand with the Nova dummies she decided to stay and deal with situation relaying the information about the Stigmata corrosion to all Pandora's. She later tells the Valkyries to deal with the Nova dummies as they are the only ones not affected by the corrosion. She is then explained to by Elize Schmitz about the Valkyries and how Gengo Aoi had created a fourth state of matter. She is later seen enraged at the fact that there is multiple N1 on the screen. She is then seen watching a burst of energy on the screen asking if those people were really Pandora. Busters Arc Yu-Mi and Elize Schmitz attend Sister Margaret's debriefing of the West Genetics students concerning the 12th Nova Clash. They display doubt that the students will be fooled by Margaret's obvious attempts to conceal information. Afterwards, they watch over the students as they express doubt about what they had been told. Elize comments that she can not believe all survivors of the recent Clash were quarantined. Yu-Mi explains that it was necessary, as any information leaks could cause a panic. Elize says that a solid course of action must be decided and Yu-Mi laments that they don't have anyone who can do that. Exit Revenant Arc Following the end of the 13th Nova Clash, Yu-Mi is called to attend a meeting by Gengo Aoi alongside Elize and Sister Margaret. During the meeting, Gengo explains to everyone present his theory that the Nova and human dimensions have come into conflict due to a natural destruction phenomenon. Yu-Mi is shocked to learn that their very dimension is in competition with another for survival. Upon hearing Gengo admit that he lied and played the Chevalier for fools, Yu-Mi becomes distressed. After the meeting, Yu-Mi rants to Elize about Gengo's unacceptable behavior. She resents the doctor's presumption that he alone has the right to decide the fate of humanity, derides his decision to drag West Genetics into his revolt, and wonders if he even intends to name himself absolute ruler of the world. Elize counters that Gengo could have conquered the world long ago with the power he has, surprising Yu-Mi. She snaps at her friend for trying to defend Gengo, but cannot refute the logic behind Elize's counter arguments. When asked if she will trust in Gengo or side with the Chevalier, Yu-Mi fails to answer. Not long after their discussion, Yu-Mi and Elize summons Platoon 13 to a secret meeting under the guise of an emergency, accompanied by their fellow teachers. When asked where the platoon commander was, Yu-Mi replied that Su-Na was not called to attend, as she is not a neutral party, confusing the group. Glancing at Kazuya, Yu-Mi says he may stay and tells everyone present that she has something to say as a Pandora. Abilities Overview * In her school years, Yu-Mi was renowned for her immense strength and powerful fighting style. *Her Volt Weapon, "Getsurō", is a bladed-lance. Pandora Mode *During the 8th Nova Clash, Yu-Mi utilized Pandora Mode. Relationships Friends/Allies Elize Schmitz Elize and Yu-Mi fought together in the 8th Nova Clash along with Kazuha as part of the elite Numbers unit. They are very close colleagues and are often seen talking together. In Freezing: Zero, they also shared a room together during their senior/third year, Elize would often mock Yu-Mi and her large breast size, and sometimes grope her. She also called her a "Titty Monster Gorilla" after first encountering Kazuha Aoi. In Freezing Pair Love Stories, it is revealed that Yu-Mi and Elize were once bitter enemies when they were second years. They both vied for the number 1 ranking, of which Yu-Mi possessed and Elize desired. Eventually they would come to blows over who would become the partner of Max Hemilton, only to discover later that said Limiter was in love with their classmate Shion Nayfield. Yu-Mi and Elize agreed that they had started fighting for poor reasons and began to form the relationship they have in the current time. Kazuha Aoi Kazuha, Elize, and Yu-Mi all fought together in the 8th Nova Clash as part of the elite Numbers unit. Yu-Mi deeply respects Kazuha and looked out for her younger brother when he enrolled at West Genetics, to the point of threatening Satellizer after the latter's fight with Miyabi that she would kill her, should Satellizer cause any harm to Kazuya. Originally, the two had a rocky relationship due to Yu-Mi's distaste of how Kazuha's family connections awarded her special treatment. The two would eventually put aside their differences and form a strong friendship. Su-Na Lee During her years at West Genetics, Yu-Mi served as both Su-Na's senpai and later instructor. She was very impressed with Su-Na's skills, but also appeared to be unaware of Su-Na's socializing problems and her pariah status among her classmates. Yu-Mi expressed skepticism when she discovered Su-Na had begun working closely with Gengo Aoi, but privately noted that Su-Na did seem happier than she was before. The two Korean Pandoras meet again when Su-Na is promoted to commanding officer of Platoon 13. After the announcement, Yu-Mi and Su-Na share a drink at a bar to celebrate the latter's promotion. Despite their friendship, Yu-Mi was not above going behind Su-Na's back and secretly meeting with her platoon to discuss the growing threat of Gengo Aoi, whom Yu-Mi realized possessed Su-Na's complete loyalty. Students Kazuya Aoi Due to her friendship with his sister, Yu-Mi tries to take care of Kazuya and is always looking out for him. She has expressed her keen interests in how Kazuya can perform the Freezing ability without actually having a baptism with any Pandora. Satellizer L. Bridget In the beginning, Yu-Mi would not stand to put up with Satellizer's cold behavior as the young girl would always cause harm to her students. She described Satellizer as a "No Good Delinquent" who only causes trouble. She even threaten to kill the young British girl if she would ever to hurt Kazuya. As time passed with Satellizer changing into being a better person thanks to Kazuya being her partner, Yu-Mi has come to acknowledge Satellizer as one of her best students. Gallery 20101204 1168596.jpg Kimu Yumi.jpg 30425-1211386757.jpg 2d557c456d50302673b4df5411692f6627f2a488v2 hq.jpg|Yu-Mi Kim in the 8th Nova Clash Freezing - kim yumi swimsuit.jpg Sun lee.png 003Yumi.png Freezing_-_Kim_Yumi_quick_facts.png 0ad00725e016718794af26e93f7b348b.jpg|Yu-Mi Kim as she appears in Freezing: Extension Trivia *Yu-Mi''' '''possesses the largest bust size of all the Pandora's in the series. Ironically, she also shares the same weak point as Satellizer L. Bridget, who is also big-breasted. *In Korean, Yu-Mi name is rendered as "김＝유미". *In the sixth OVA, Yu-Mi has been shown to get extreme orgasmic effects (she moans, pants, and blushes harder than her students) when under a strong Ereinbar Set, more specifically, Kazuya's. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Numbers Category:Female